Le renard, la paresseuse et la rose
by L'encrier et la plume
Summary: Parfois, le destin avait une drôle de façon de changer les gens. Parfois, il ne fallait qu'une phrase prononcée par la sagesse elle-même pour créer des shinobis dignes des anciennes légendes... NaruSaku et Shika x un jinchûriki autre que Naruto. FemShikamaru.


_Et bien, voilà une fic avec beaucoup de chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier…_

* * *

_- _Parole dite à voix haute

_- _**Parole de démon ou jutsu**

«Pensée»

**«Pensée de démon»**

* * *

_**Information importante : **Couple principale : Naruto x Sakura et Shika x le jinchûriki mentionné à la fin._

_Shikamaru est une femme dans cette histoire, il est donc nommé Shika. C'est le seul personnage viré au féminin que j'ai l'intention de mettre._

_**Avis : **Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni les personnages de ce manga, c'est juste une fiction à partir de l'œuvre._

* * *

**Prologue: Une phrase qui change le destin...**

Le vent...

Il est souvent porteur de nouvelle...

Il est souvent porteur de secrets...

Mais la plupart du temps, il apporte des paroles issues de la sagesse elle-même.

Dans le quartier malfamé, au fin fond d'une ruelle étroite et humide, il y avait une masse sombre, une masse vivante. C'était le lendemain de la fête en l'honneur du Yondaime Hokage, plus précisément le 11 octobre. C'était en l'honneur de la défaite du Kyuubi par leur bien-aimé Hokage, le héros des enfants les plus idéalistes, le héros du village caché des feuilles, Konoha. Bref, c'était le type d'action héroïque qui ne pouvait être atteint par quiconque n'en ayant pas la détermination.

Cette masse était en réalité un jeune enfant, pas plus vieux que sept ans. De cette masse tremblante, nous décelions une petite touffe de cheveux blonde. Il n'était pas très apprécié, l'enfant le savait depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore, les villageois n'avaient été jusqu'à le violenter. C'était une première fois pour tout... L'enfant blond était nommé Uzumaki Naruto, l'un des derniers membres de ce clan depuis longtemps décimé. Il n'était pas vieux, il n'était pas grand, il était simplement un orphelin né le mauvais jour du mauvais mois de la mauvaise année. Pourtant, bien qu'il pensait qu'il ne fût qu'un orphelin parmi tant d'autres, les hautes autorités de Konoha savaient mieux, cet enfant était en réalité le jinchûriki du Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queues...

Choisi par le Yondaime lui-même pour contenir la puissante bête à queue, Naruto avait connu le mépris, la haine et la douleur, mais jamais le sentiment d'être aimé par un père ou une mère, par un ami ou une amie... Il était seul dans un monde froid et horrible où la loi du plus fort dominait de plus en plus. Pourtant, malgré tout, il continuait de se relever pour montrer qui il était, il continuait d'espérer pour un jour être apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Malgré qu'il fût battu pour la première fois de sa vie, il se releva encore une fois. Ses cheveux blonds perçant l'obscurité de la ruelle, sa détermination remplissant ses prunelles azurs, il allait encore se battre. Boitant jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle, Naruto s'arrêta au murmure du vent, cette phrase changerait sa vie à jamais...

_«Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse»_

* * *

À l'opposé complètement, dans un parc situé au milieu du village des feuilles, une jeune fille aux cheveux très différents, très remarquable et aussi très beau pleurait entouré par des enfants de son âge. Chaque jour, elle subissait la même chose, chaque jour, les enfants riaient d'elle, refusaient de la laisser s'amuser avec eux simplement à cause d'une caractéristique physique qu'elle possédait bien malgré elle: Son front énorme comme aimait l'appeler les jeunes de sa catégorie d'âge.

Intimidée sans cesse à cause de cette caractéristique génétique, la jeune fille était devenue peu confiante en elle, ayant peur énormément du rejet. Elle se nommait Haruno Sakura, jeune enfant très intelligente. Elle se repliait sans cesse sur elle-même, peur de dire quelque chose qui pouvait rendre pire l'intimidation qu'elle recevait sans cesse. Cette journée-là était pareille, elle commençait à pleurer dès qu'elle entendait les mots méchants à son égard, mais aujourd'hui devait être différent.

Une blonde aux yeux pers vint l'aider, pour la première fois, Sakura avait quelqu'un qui était prête à l'aider, qui était prête à devenir amie avec elle. C'est donc sans hésiter que la jeune Haruno suivit sa nouvelle amie sans pourtant perdre le murmure du vent qui venait à sa rencontre... Dans ses yeux émeraude, une nouvelle lueur était née, celle de la détermination.

_«Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse»_

* * *

Installée confortable sur un toit, une certaine paresseuse observait les nuages. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, pour elle, regarder les nuages étaient suffisants. Elle avait déjà une idée, avoir un mari, deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, être une bonne Kunoichi, prendre sa retraite jeune et jouer au Shôji pour le restant de sa vie en regardant les nuages, mais les mots qu'elle avait malencontreusement entendus de son père l'avait chamboulé...

- _Il est mort jeune, un bon shinobi..._

_- Mais quoi, _avait dit sa mère, femme exigeante.

- _Pas assez bon, nous savons tous les deux qu'être simplement un bon shinobi mène à la mort, il faut être un excellent shinobi..._

_- Mort à 20 ans, c'est assez bon compte tenu du métier, _avait répliqué sa mère, encore une fois.

_- Pour une personne qui n'envisage pas de futur, il voulait des enfants, mais il n'a jamais voulu être plus qu'un bon shinobi..._

Cette conversation avait quelque peu détruit ses idéaux, elle ne savait pas vraiment si son rêve était correct pour le métier qu'elle voulait faire. Son père avait dit qu'un bon shinobi signifiait une mort jeune... L'enfant était peut-être trop jeune pour penser à cela, mais elle était quelque peu obnubilée par ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de s'inscrire à l'académie des shinobis. Bon, sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais maintenant, elle cherchait à comprendre le but qu'elle devrait atteindre pour réaliser son rêve...

L'enfant en question n'était autre que Shika Nara, reconnaissable par ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et l'attitude très paresseuse. Son meilleur ami n'était autre que Chôji Akimichi, le fils du meilleur ami de son père. En ce moment, la jeune Nara était en réflexion, pour réaliser ses aspirations futurs, elle devait devenir une excellente Kunoichi comme l'avait dit son paternel lors de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre sa mère et lui. C'est au moment qu'elle poussait encore plus sa réflexion que le murmure du vent vint lui porter aux oreilles une phrase qui allait réussir à motiver l'une des plus grandes paresseuses qui n'ait jamais existé.

_«Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse»_

* * *

De retour dans cette ruelle, Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel, la détermination flambant dans ses yeux. Il avait allumé la volonté du feu tant chérie dans un village qui ne la respectait pas.

- Si personne ne veut m'aider à devenir un shinobi aimé de son village, alors je vais m'aider moi-même, clama-t-il dans un murmure difficile.

Il se mit à tousser, mais son sourire restait toujours sur son visage, il lui suffisait juste d'écouter en classe et partout pour trouver ce qu'il devait apprendre pour que son rêve soit réalisable, être reconnu par son propre pays. Pour cela, il devrait vaincre les ennemis de la feuille, protégé son village en étant le meilleur shinobi qu'il pouvait être. Il allait prendre le monde par la tempête, il lui suffisait juste de trouver un moyen pour le réaliser au lieu de fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait et de trouver une excuse pour ne pas le faire...

Aujourd'hui, Naruto Uzumaki apprendrait à devenir shinobi même sans l'aide de son village, il trouverait un moyen pour vaincre les jugements qu'on faisait contre lui, il trouverait un moyen pour ne plus être détesté, mais bien aimé même s'il devait devenir Hokage du village qui le détestait tant. Il le jurait sur sa vie!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, la détermination flambant dans ses veines, la volonté du feu parcourait son corps. Elle était inscrite à l'académie Ninja comme elle l'avait voulu, maintenant, pour gagner le respect des enfants de son âge, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre simplement parce qu'ils commentaient son grand front. Elle allait devenir une Kunoichi qui protégerait les gens qui l'avaient intimidé seulement pour démontrer qu'un grand front pouvait devenir une arme mortelle.

Aujourd'hui, la pleureuse disparaissait pour laisser place à une jeune fille pleine de confiance, prête à devenir Kunoichi dans un monde cruel et sans pitié. Elle ne serait plus l'enfant qui pleurait dans son coin, elle travaillerait dure pour devenir celle qui protégerait ses enfants intimidés à cause de leur caractéristique physique. Sakura allait enfin devenir une fleur mortelle comme elle l'avait voulu tant de fois et ce, simplement grâce à sa, maintenant, meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka, celle qui avait osé défier les garçons qui l'intimidaient pour venir à son aide.

Elle serait quelqu'un qui protégerait tous les enfants, toutes les personnes dans le besoin, mais pour le moment, elle devait commencer par travailler et cesser d'essayer d'être plus belle que les autres. Elle devait abandonner son coté «fille de ville» pour devenir la Kunoichi qu'elle rêvait d'être.

* * *

Shika regarda un nuage, il avait la forme d'une flamme, une flamme qui brûlait sans cesse en elle depuis le jour de sa naissance, une flamme qu'elle sentait naître. Si elle voulait réaliser le futur qu'elle voulait, elle devait d'abord être sûre de ne pas mourir jeune, de ne pas mourir à 20 ans parce qu'elle avait décidé d'être seulement une bonne Kunoichi. Même si c'était galère, elle devrait travailler pour devenir celle qu'elle voulait devenir, elle avait son futur entre ses mains, elle allait maintenant pouvoir choisir réellement ce qu'elle voulait entre vivre assez longtemps pour élever ses enfants et mourir sans avoir pu fonder la famille qu'elle voulait.

Même si la paresse était dans ses veines, Shika allait la surpasser simplement pour réaliser son objectif en protégeant sa maison, en protégeant son village pour que ses futurs enfants puissent vivre dans un lieu en paix. C'est pour ça qu'elle décida de se lever et murmurer aux nuages sa détermination...

- Je serai une excellente Kunoichi pour mes descendants!

* * *

C'était les paroles de trois enfants différents, mais ressemblants. C'était les paroles d'une paresseuse, d'un renard et d'une rose. C'était les paroles des personnes que le Sandaime pensait qui n'allait jamais comprendre ce qu'était la vie d'un shinobi, des enfants qui sortaient de leur monde utopique pour entrer dans celui qui faisait le monde shinobi, c'est-à-dire, le monde où la loi du plus fort domine.

Sakura sourit, laissant ses cheveux valsés au gré du vent. Naruto rit, laissant ses yeux se sécher des larmes qui voulaient tomber malgré lui. Shika soupira, laissant le vent amené son temps de paresse loin d'elle. Il était temps de s'entrainer!

* * *

Dans la tour du Hokage, celui-ci justement qui observait la future génération tomba sur l'image que les trois enfants lui donnaient. Il sourit, la nouvelle génération prenait enfin sa place. Parmi les douze enfants, seulement trois deviendraient des légendes. Le vieux Sarutobi Hiruzen s'appuya sur son dossier de chaise, il avait toujours pensé que ces légendes seraient Sasuke Uchiwa, Neji Hyuuga et Tenten, trois enfants dont le talent étaient déjà présents, mais il s'était lourdement trompé...

Depuis le début qu'il attendait un signe de ces trois-là dont deux étaient de supposés génies, mais il avait enfin sa réponse, ce n'était ni Sasuke, ni Neji, ni Tenten qui marquerait à jamais le monde shinobi, mais bien trois personnes souvent oubliés. Le jeune porteur du Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, la jeune civile sensée n'avoir aucun avenir dans le monde shinobi, Haruno Sakura, et finalement, la jeune paresseuse sensée mourir jeune avec sa paresse, Nara Shika.

Un seul venait d'un clan anciennement important et reconnu, c'était bien le membre Uzumaki. Hiruzen avait toujours su que Naruto serait remarquable, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait capable de devenir la légende prédite depuis un moment par l'un des plus grands sage du monde. Pour Sakura, il avait cru devoir la sortir des rangs shinobis si elle atteignait le rang de genin, mais encore une fois, le destin lui avait joué un tour. Pour Shika, il ne l'avait jamais cru assez motivée pour devenir une légende...

* * *

Très loin de Konoha, le plus grand sage du monde shinobi ouvrit les yeux, son travail accompli. Il lui avait suffi qu'une phrase pour mettre les trois légendes sur la bonne route. C'était rare qu'il réagisse ainsi, qu'il intervienne ainsi pour aider ce qu'il croyait être le droit chemin, mais il l'avait fait, seulement pour protéger ces pays qu'il aimait tant.

Le renard, la paresseuse et la rose étaient enfin sur la bonne voie. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Il avait déjà tout prévu, ses enfants, une fois diplômés, seraient placés ensemble sur une équipe. Pour Sakura, le sens tactique de Shika lui aiderait à garder la tête froide et la confiance inébranlable du jeune Uzumaki lui permettra de garder confiance en ses capacités. Pour la Nara, la présence d'une fille forte différente d'elle-même l'aiderait à continuer à travailler et la détermination inégalable de Naruto entretiendrait sa propre détermination et mettrait un échec sur sa paresse légendaire. Pour Naruto, le sens raisonnable de Shika l'aiderait à écouter les signes de son corps en évitant de se tuer par l'entrainement et l'intelligence de Sakura lui permettrait d'apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir.

Tout était prévu pour les aider eux-mêmes. Mais bien sûr, il leur fallait un enseignant digne de ce nom, c'est pourquoi qu'il avait prévu Kakashi Hatake. Le jounin serait aidé sur le sens moral par le charisme de Naruto. Shika l'aiderait à garder la tête froide et à prendre des mesures pour enseigner à ses élèves. Et Sakura l'aiderait à passer au-delà de la dépression qui le rongeait depuis la mort de ses coéquipiers et sensei.

Bref, le sage avait tout prévu et Hiruzen ne pouvait rien faire pour détruire son plan. Même le dernier Uchiwa ne serait pas capable de le détruire pour avoir à son service l'unique enseignant capable de lui apprendre à maitriser le Sharingan, peu importe ses exigences...

Oui, tout était prévu pour aider ces légendes naissantes, ne manquait plus qu'à laisser le temps agir...

* * *

Kakashi leva la tête de la pierre commémorative, il avait l'impression que le vent essayait de lui dire quelques mots. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots qui le changeraient à jamais...

_«Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse»_

Oui, il voulait faire quelque chose, il voulait empêcher des morts inutiles à nouveau, mais c'était si douloureux. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami pour son idiotie et sa coéquipière était morte par sa faute. Pour son sensei, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui, c'était le Kyuubi qui l'avait amené dans la mort. Les mots se répétèrent, plus fort qu'avant.

_«Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse»_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Enseigner? Aucun élève n'avait réussi à passer son test, ils étaient trop individualistes pour comprendre le sens premier de son test. Il voulait une équipe soudée, capable de comprendre le sens d'aider son coéquipier, il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent la même chose que lui, qu'ils prennent une décision qu'ils regrettaient durant toute leur vie.

_«Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse»_

Oui, c'est vrai, il se trouvait des excuses, il était temps pour lui de chercher des enfants qui seraient genins qui avaient la qualité qu'il recherchait, il était temps pour lui de regarder les classes de l'académie pour trouver les trois joyaux et les entrainer au mieux de ses capacités peu importe si le conseil voulait qu'il enseigne à Sasuke Uchiwa simplement parce qu'il avait un Sharingan.

Il allait trouver ses élèves, les enseigner et être enfin fier de ses futurs genins. Il serait enfin capable de passer par-dessus la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait depuis la mort de son sensei. Hatake Kakashi sentit la vieille flamme de la volonté du feu se rallumer dans son corps d'adulte, il avait pris une décision importante et il le savait. Maintenant, il devait trouver ses trois futurs étudiants et personne ne l'empêcherait de leur enseigner, peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de son choix!

* * *

Dans le royaume des dieux, Kami souriait doucement, le sage avait enfin pris la décision qui aiderait le monde shinobi. Elle ne pouvait maintenant qu'être fière de lui, l'enfant qu'elle avait guidé depuis sa jeunesse à lire les signes qu'elle envoyait sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Elle était maintenant curieuse de la réaction en chaine que cela avait créée. Déjà, un changement s'opérait au loin... Imperceptible pour ceux de Konoha, mais peut-être important pour l'avenir...

Un jinchûriki avait été sauvé momentanément par ce choix si opportun de son sage. Maintenant, seuls les choix des trois légendes décideront sa mort ou sa vie. Le concerné ignorait que sa vie ne tenait qu'aux choix que faisaient actuellement les trois enfants... Il allait soit mourir, soit vivre grâce à eux... Peu importe s'il pensait avoir un contrôle sur sa vie... C'était le choix du destin et le choix de Kami qui avait entrainé ce lien indissoluble entre le jinchûriki et les trois légendes... Il n'était qu'une aide supplémentaire que les enfants devaient prendre si jamais ils choisissaient le bon cheminement.

* * *

_Voilà le prologue de l'histoire._

_Je compte publier des chapitres d'environ 3 000 mots pour éviter de perdre le fil de mes idées._

_La seule chose qui me laisse à dire, c'est : Laissez-moi des commentaires pour savoir ce que je peux améliorer._

_Voilà…_


End file.
